


Coming Home

by lavienroche



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavienroche/pseuds/lavienroche
Summary: Kyungsoo comes home after their tour, you were still not home. Alone and bored he starts to think of how much he really loves you





	Coming Home

Almost month of not stepping on this hallway, Kyungsoo breathed in deeply, taking in the scent of you and your home. He missed it, he missed you so much.  

  

“Haneullie, baby, I’m home!”, He called out but no one answered.  

 _Still not home eh?_  he thought, and continued on to the living area. He placed his bags on the couch and rolled his trolley to its side and scanned the area.  

  

It wasn’t too big and it wasn’t too small, their little home, it was just enough, enough to house him and his baby, enough room to fill with their love. They’ve been dating for roughly four years and been living together for two. Putting on a number on all the years of being with his girl, well Kyungsoo didn’t know what to think. He felt it was too short, because of the bliss he felt since she met her it all seems just like yesterday, despite a month of barely seeing her, he was still happy, hearing her voice when he calls, seeing her sleepy face when they were facetiming. It was just little things, but it was enough. But he felt that it’s been too long and too hard, everyone knows that no relationship is perfect. It was particularly harder for them, him being an idol and her being afraid of the limelight.  

  

Haneul is a very complicated girl, she is lively and radiant with him, or her family as well as friends but aloof and very timid when in front of strangers and the public. His fame and her complex does not get along too well, but still, they made it, four years might feel too hard sometimes but four years and more with her is well worth it.  

  

Kyungsoo turned to the kitchen island and saw her last night’s take-out. He can’t help to wonder if his baby’s been eating well, Haneul hates cooking for herself, he already asked her to cook for herself especially on days that he’s out of town or his schedules require him to stay late, but all to no avail. She’s stubborn like that but that’s one of the reason why I always try to be home for dinner, to dine and spend time with her. After all it’s all the little things that she and I enjoy the most.  

  

Something caught his eyes on the coffee table, there lay her game console, no doubt she’s been playing to kill her boredom again. 

  

 _“How much sleep did she lost this time?”_  he thought. He was thinking of how to call her out again if she’s been playing non-stop till dawn when he noticed the pictures scattered on the table.  

  

“You’ve been seriously missing me huh?” he said out loud while going through all the pictures. There are pictures of me, of her, of us, but mostly mine, my portrait, corner of my lips, my gummy smile, the mole on my nape and so much more. If I didn’t know and love this girl, I would think that she’s creepy. But I know her, she’s fond of quirky little projects and dedicating it to you is her saying that she loves you, I love her for that.  

  

With a grin on his face Kyungsoo decided to take his shower and made his way to the bath. As the sound of the shower and steam filled the room, his mind drifted to the times when they were eating together, and decided to fix dinner for the both of you. Food always cheer you up, that Kyungsoo knows. You love food and Kyungsoo loves to cook for you. You two are really matched by the heaven, Kyungsoo thought to himself, warm feeling creeping up to his heart.  

  

He stepped out of the shower and went straight to their shared closet and looked for his favorite shirt. When Kyungsoo failed to find it on his share of the closet, he went on to find it on your side. Expectedly, it’s on yours,  

  

“Little shirt thief”, Kyungsoo jokingly said while putting on the shirt.  

  

Kyungsoo eyed the bed on the room, the bed was a little too big for the both of you. Kyungsoo tried to tell you that but instead you kissed him goodnight and the next morning, after you went out shopping, a set of new pillows and stuffed animals made the bed their new home. You appeared behind him and wrapped your arms around his waist.  

  

“Hi baby, problem solved”.  _She chanted sweetly, while hugging and looking at you with those wonderful set of beads that reflects your world._   

  

“You know, acting all cute about this is cheating”.  _You said while turning to her and caging her face._   

  

 _She giggles._ “So you mean it’s working?”  

  

“It actually is. But you see, another problem came up.”  _She shot you a questioning look, so you continued._ “How will I make love to you on that bed with all those new critters watching?”  

  

 _She threw her head back while laughing. Her laugh, it was the most beautiful thing he ever heard._  

“That’s fine, they wouldn’t mind”.  _She answered, her eyes still laughing. You always loved seeing her laugh and smile, she’s glowing and it’s like holding the sun between your arms. When her fit faded, she kissed you slowly, sweetly and you kissed her back with the same passion if not more. Your hands roamed on her petite structure, tracing every curve, caressing her supple skin._   

  

 _You slipped your tongue between her lips, an open invitation to deepen the kiss_ _which she gladly accepted. You held her waist and gently lifted her up, her legs automatically wrapping around your waist. As you savor each other’s lips, you made your way to your half -occupied bed and without breaking the kiss, you gently lay her on her back._  

 

 _Now, your hands searching for the hem of her shirt, you break the kiss to catch your breath, “_ I love it when you wear my shirt with nothing else but your underwear on _” your eyes showing your burning desire for her._  

 

 _Watching her in your clothes wandering or even just doing chores around your pad is definitely as sight to behold. Since meeting her, you’ve been finding kinks you never knew you had. It wasn’t your plan to get her out of your clothes, but seeing her laid on that bed, mirroring your need to touch, you’re giving in to the desire to feel each other’s heat._  

  

 _She can’t seem to wait, she pull herself up and wrapped her arms around your neck. “_ I love you baby _” She whispered in your ear, tracing your jawline with her soft lips._  

 

 _“_ I love you too. I love you too Haneul _” drowning each other with passion you laid her once again on the mattress, leaving all distractions aside._  

 

Kyungsoo snapped out of his memory when he felt a rising arousal inside his sweatpants.  

  

“Not a good time to feel that. My baby is not yet here.” Kyungsoo laid on the mattress, feeling tired and drowsy. A five hour flight with excited fans waiting for his arrival at the airport is a bit of exhausting activity even for him who experience it on almost day-to-day basis.   _Just a 30 minute nap,_  Kyungsoo thought as you drifted away to sleep. 

  

  

Maybe Kyungsoo hadn’t been too long in his slumber when he felt the other side of the mattress sinking. Shortly, an arm snaked through his body from behind. 

  

“You’re finally home.” In Kyungsoo's deep sleepy voice, he moved so that he is finally facing her. “I missed you Haneul” collecting you in his embrace. This warmth, this smell, you, he would sacrifice anything just to be with all of this.  

  

“You’ve been waiting long?” Kyungsoo asked. 

  

“It’s okay. I cleaned the house and watch some of the tv series I’ve been planning to watch. We’re together now, it’s all that matters, I don’t mind waiting.” she gleefully answered. 

  

“Have you eaten? I was planning to fix us some dinner.” he asked while trying to get up. 

  

“Hey, it’s fine. Just take a rest. Let’s lay for a while, please?” she pleaded. 

  

“Of course”  tightening his embrace. 

  

“How are you? You’ve been doing good? Don’t tire yourself out too much okay? ” she nags as she draw circles on your chest. “Your friends, Chanyeol and the others, have they been taking care of you? I hope they do. I’m gonna punch them myself if they didn’t.” I laughed, remembering how you pushed a giant like Chanyeol around since he had been your friend even before we met. “You know, you’re really strong. Even before you met me, I watched how you handle various situation on your own, I really admire you for that.” 

  

“Well, I’m stronger now, since you’re here with me” I smiled. 

  

“You give me too much credit, you know” she laughed but it lacked brightness it always had. “But seriously, you have to stay stronger now okay?” she continued. “I love you so much.” 

  

“I love you too” you answered, looking at her eyes trying to understand whatever she means to say but got nothing. So you just laid there with her for a few moments. 

  

“Hey, I’ll get up now. Sleep some more huh? Don’t mind me.” She tried to get up but you held unto her more. “Love, you have to let me go now.” she smiled, a sad smile. “Trust me, you can let me go” she whispered as she touched my hand.  

  

It’s cold, Kyungsoo can’t explain where the coldness is coming from, but in a second there it is, the warmth, the feeling I’m most familiar with. The warmth made me loosen my hand, then she gently got up.  

  

I watched as she slowly walked away, I felt a lump on my throat, I wanted to scream to make her stop and wait for me but I can’t find my voice. Tears began to well up on my eyes, that was when a sound came from me, and I took my chance to use it. 

  

“Haneul, I told you,” she stopped on her tracks but didn’t look back. “I told you this bed is too big.” she continued to walk out the door. 

 

 

\------ 

 

 ** _Chanyeol:_** _Hey, are you home already?_  

 ** _Chanyeol:_** _I just went to the rest room and you were gone._  

 ** _Chanyeol:_** _Kyungsoo-yah, please answer my calls. Where are you?_  

 ** _Chanyeol:_** _Hey..._  

 ** _Chanyeol:_** _Do you need some company?_  

 ** _Chanyeol:_** _Kyungsoo, please answer._  

 ** _Chanyeol:_** _I'm coming to your house._  

 

\------- 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. I'm trying real hard but I kinda feel like its still missing something, for that im sorry :(((
> 
> I'm sorry for the grammar and spelling mistakes
> 
> Please send some guidance. Love lots


End file.
